


I hold my breath

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, angsty porn, post-Landsberg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe n’est plus le même depuis la découverte du camp de Landsberg. Il s’en veut, aussi, mais David est là pour surmonter toutes ces horreurs avec lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hold my breath

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, j'ai un souci avec les rating, sur ce site. J'me demande si "E" c'est pas un peu fort. M'enfin, on sait jamais.  
> Bref, c'est une fic de Mary James, et c'est un Webgott. Bonne lecture !

Il fait sombre et le plancher grince. Il peut apercevoir la silhouette qui se déplace à travers la pièce.

La tension silencieuse de Joe s'étiole un peu plus chaque jour, mais Landsberg ne le quitte pas.

 

« Web. »

Il a à peine adressé la parole aux autres, depuis la découverte du camp de concentration. Il ne l'a plus touché, non plus.

David est réveillé, appuyé sur ses coudes. « Joe ? »

L'autre ne dit rien, mais grimpe sur le lit à califourchon sur Web et l'embrasse durement. Il le force à se rallonger et se plaque contre lui. Il mord ses lèvres et Webster gémit.

Il n'y a jamais de signe avant-coureur, avec Joe. Il le sent déjà à moitié dur, et Lieb l'incite à ouvrir la bouche en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt usé. David frissonne et écarte un peu plus les jambes pour laisser Lieb presser ses hanches contre les siennes. Soudain, il retire leurs t-shirts et leurs sous-vêtements qu'il balance au pied du lit.

Joe fait courir ses lèvres contre son cou, il glisse une main entre eux et amorce un va-et-vient soutenu sur leurs deux érections.

 

« Dis-le, Web », murmure-t-il tellement bas que David l'entend à peine.

« Joe... », halète-t-il.

« Dis-le. »

« S'il te plaît, Joe... »

 

Il laisse Lieb le baiser parce qu'il sait qu'il en a besoin, besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Il le laisse lui écarter les cuisses, le sent frissonner violemment quand il le pénètre. Webster rejette la tête en arrière et se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Ça fait mal, la respiration de Joe est hachée, et il a l'impression que son corps ne tiendra pas le choc. Il laisse échapper un gémissement, puis bouge contre Joe, et tous deux commencent à perdre pied.

Joe jouit dans un sanglot, et Webster ne peut s'empêcher de le suivre même si, à cet instant, il est complètement mortifié par son propre laisser-aller. Joe le relâche et roule sur le côté.

Web s'allonge et attend que Joe se calme et que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal. Il se tourne de son côté et pose le plat de sa main contre son dos. L’autre ne bouge pas, mais respire profondément et se détend sous son toucher. Alors Webster se penche et pose ses lèvres contre son épaule.

 

« C'est pas ta faute. »

 

FIN.


End file.
